


Teeth

by MenaBena



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenaBena/pseuds/MenaBena
Summary: A story about Michael looking for a girl





	1. Chapter 1

“So how do you reckon we do this,” Ashley asked Michael, “I think it’s obvious she wants to grow.”  
Michael sighed and rubbed his face, “I’m not sure. And she probably isn’t either.”  
They were talking about “Her.” At least that’s what they called Her. They didn’t really know Her name, but they knew she was someone that they needed in their life. They just didn’t know how to get to her, every time they thought they’d found Her, she would slip out of their reach. She seemed almost impossible to get a hold of.  
“Okay, what if you gave your address out?” Ashley suggested, “that way you’d be able to at least talk to her. Like a pen pal situation.”  
Michael rolled his eyes, “Do you know how many fans are going to respond to me sending out my address? There’s no way I’m going to know what one is hers!” He let go of a big sigh, “We’re going to miss each other. Again.”  
Ashley walked over to the couch where Michael was sitting and sat down. “I know this is frustrating,” she said as she rubbed his back.  
Michael sat there and thought; they had been looking for her for three months now, and it felt like they weren’t getting any closer. Just then, his phone rang; Luke was calling, and Michael answered.  
“Yeah?”  
“Let’s get some lunch. I’m starving.”  
“Yeah, alright,” he quickly tapped the red button and ended the call.  
“Who was that?” Ashley asked  
“Just Luke,” Michael replied. “He’s trying to go get lunch.”  
“And you’re going, right?” Ashley asked.  
Michael just shrugged.  
Michael went into the bathroom. As he stood in front of the mirror, he thought about why It was so difficult to catch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mandatory club scene

I held my cup above my head as I pushed past sweaty bodies on the dance floor. This was my first night out in the city and I was determined to have a good time, when I got to the bar, I ordered the sweetest, girliest drink and took a stool to observe the crowd as I waited for the bartender to make my drink. That was when I saw him. The man I had came all this way to find. The bartender tapped my shoulder, and brought me back to reality. I turned around and gave the bartender his tip and took a sip of my drink. As I swirled the sickly sweet beverage around my mouth, I thought about what I should do.  


On one hand, I could just go up to him. Tell him he was the man of my dreams and settle this once and for all, on the other, I could just let him slip through my fingers and never know what could have been with him. And oh, I wanted to know.  



End file.
